Notas de un Uchiha
by Turquoise Sunshine
Summary: Flotantes. Hay pensamientos que flotan sin razón aparente en nuestra mente. Y Sasuke Uchiha no es una excepción, tiene también, al igual que todos, esos desvaríos mentales en tiempos de ocio.


**¡STOP! LEE ESTO ANTES QUE TODO: **Sé que lo he etiquetado como Sasuke U./Hinata H. pero **NO** es un sasuhina, o por lo menos no aún. Es una **medida de seguridad**porque si esto empieza a inclinarse hacia un ámbito 'romántico' eso es lo que voy a escribir, es mi otp así que bueno; es mejor ahorrarnos malos entendidos o peticiones que no podré cumplir. Nació un día que no estaba haciendo nada en particular, aunque tampoco hago mucho que se diga, y todo era '¿Qué pensaría Sasuke?'. Este es mi concepto personal de lo que creo, piensa Sasuke de tal o cual. No suelo ver cosas así por aquí, por lo que decidí intentarlo. **Otra cosa importante****, **no supongan que voy a seguir lo que se dice una 'estricta línea de tiempo', como verán se trata de algo bastante abstracto que no se pueden datar a más de 'esa época en tu vida', es por esto mismo que no sé si llegue a un aspecto romántico. Solo he querido compartir esta cosa que surgió.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Los desvaríos mentales a continuación presentados son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de un Uchiha<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Intermitente.

Podía ver claramente la luz parpadeante a través de la ventana de su habitación, tan intermitente. Esa es una palabra curiosa para Sasuke ya que engloba la manera cómo se siente de vez en cuando: entre sí y no, en medio de un 'hell not' y 'oh, bueno', sacudido por el conflicto sin razón aparente.

El colectivo suele tener clavada como una estaca, en lo más profundo de su consciencia, que Sasuke Uchiha no se preocupa por nimiedades. Es el Uchiha, ¿No? Debe tratarse sin duda alguna de la representación del estoicismo; imperturbable y orgulloso. Por supuesto que Sasuke acepta ser eso. Pero no sólo eso. Asumir sólo una parte de sí es echar en menos su propia trascendencia. Le gusta estar seguro de lo que implica ser Sasuke, y al mismo tiempo no lo está del todo.

Intermitente.

En líneas generales de eso se trata todo. No es que cambie de pensamiento sin más. Es una persona de fuertes convicciones, sí, eso está claro, pero no siempre ha sido así aunque el mundo se empeñe en asegurar lo contrario. Ha debido aprender con los años que lo preceden. Sasuke es una persona racional, por lo cual esa insensata idealización de la que es víctima desde la tierna infancia lo jode mucho. Demasiado. Y al mismo tiempo no.

¿A quién diablos no le gusta tener la razón? Ciertamente al moreno no, no de forma absoluta.

En una pequeña parte de su fuero interno, ese apartado de la población que toma su palabra como sagrada, lo irrita. Aunque esté exagerando.

Sabe que es un chico listo, ¿Verdad?

Verdad. No hay duda en ello. Pero el hecho de ser excluido de que puede estar equivocado es perturbador.

Es un ser humano, o por lo menos se identifica como uno, su perfección está cimentada sobre la propia imperfección, así, cuando alguien termina expresando el 'Como se esperaba de Uchiha' le da una sensación agridulce, más no lo admitiría en voz alta. En sus pensamientos suele retorcer el concepto de maneras tan egocéntricas como esa idea absurda en que siente, sí, siente, que le están negando su propia humanidad.

Una tontería.

Tiene la apariencia de una discordia perpetua entre un susurro que dice 'Algún día puedo equivocarme' y otra, que se irgue más sonora con un 'Tienes razón en que tengo razón'.

Es una pelea constante entre su orgullo y su consciencia. No está por más decir que no es una cuestión tan sencilla o en apariencia racional. Es intermitente, dice Sasuke, a veces tiene mucha lógica y otras no.

Su orgullo, bien sabido, es una característica fundamental de ser Sasuke de la que está, valga la redundancia, muy orgulloso. Un defecto o una virtud, eso depende mucho del humor en el que se encuentre. Encontrarle una virtud a su orgullo es una cosa que disfruta sobremanera cuando recuerda, muy comedidamente, que sus cero esfuerzos en ocultarlo denotan una gran honestidad. Honestidad que desemboca en una vertiente de comentarios mordaces, pero su orgullo los llama ingeniosos. Encontrarle un defecto a su orgullo es una cuestión más complica, él mismo se encarga de asegurarse con argumentos muy convincentes que no tiene nada de malo. Y no tiene nada de malo a su parecer. Ese orgullo es la identidad de Sasuke, sin su orgullo Sasuke no puede llamarse Sasuke, y no ser Sasuke es una pérdida de honor imperdonable.

Eso dijo su orgullo.

Su consciencia, o lo que llama consciencia; aunque considere muy disparatado y nada racional tratar al orgullo y la consciencia como entidades separadas; tiene circunstancia un tanto diferentes, y un poco más confusas. Por ejemplo, su consciencia por lo general suele decirle constantemente que no es perfecto, no tendría por qué hacerle caso, pero ella utiliza astutamente demostraciones en sumo racionales por lo que Sasuke no puede más que aceptarlo: No es perfecto. Es una persona muy racional, así que ignorar la lógica es también imperdonable.

Su consciencia tiene la manía de hacer eso, y él lo califica como su inteligencia hablándole directamente. Hace ya mucho tiempo, al dejar la infancia e incluso durante ella la idea de los conceptos absolutos lo molestaba, y la cosa siguió creciendo hasta convertirse en la versatilidad para aceptar lo lógico.

Entonces, su batalla interna nació al momento en que su orgullo deseaba imponer conceptos fascistas (En la Nación que representa Sasuke), al tanto que su consciencia se encargaba de replicar la poca lógica que estos tenían. Siendo la persona inteligente que se sabe, es muy confuso y en parte molesto lidiar con su orgullo, inherente de su persona; y la lógica que le muestra su consciencia. Hay ocasiones en que ignora vilmente a la lógica, porque el orgullo es más fuerte casi todo el tiempo; aunque Sasuke sepa que atenta contra su propia inteligencia, logra calmarse cuando su orgullo alimenta el ego con realidades alteradas muy lógicas, pero solo para él.

Existen otras veces en que su orgullo y su consciencia trabajan conjuntamente, confundiendo si es posible más, al ya confuso Uchiha. Ambas concuerdan por ejemplo, en aquellas ocasiones en que alguien queda asombrado porque haga o no haga algo. La consciencia le dice que esos juicios previos no son nada lógicos; mientras que su orgullo salta en un ataque dual de que no tiene porqué justificar nada, y todo es posible para un Uchiha.

Lo que no hay que mal entender es que éstas son cuestiones que atañen al chico de forma muy fugaz. No se considera un maníaco obsesionado, sólo las deja fluir, otro punto en el que concuerdan ambas partes.

Pero en realidad, no está seguro de dónde o porqué aparecen esos pequeños matices de sí mismo flotando en su mente de un momento a otro.

Sasuke es una persona calmada, o quizás esa no sea la palabra, mas bien debiera decir que se encuentra aburrido. En un estupor casi perpetuo por la vida rutinaria. Hay ocasiones en que se desconecta hasta el punto de desconocerse a sí mismo, de sentarse relajado en el asiento trasero, viendo como pasa la vida sin grandes diferencias. Solo está aburrido, aburrido hasta que divides tu orgullo de la consciencia. Quizá esa es la razón, quizá necesita alguna motivación.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana le recuerda un par de cosas de su personalidad. Esos pequeños asuntos que lo confunden un poco pero con los cuales ha aprendido a vivir. Esos detalles que hacen que Sasuke sea Sasuke. Esa luz es intermitente como esa línea de texto que espera por una respuesta para Naruto en su móvil. Parpadeante, intermitente.


End file.
